For example, in order to realize low cost of a memory device such as nonvolatile semiconductor memory device, a method for scaling-down a size of a memory cell has prevailed. However, there are increasing technical difficulties in scaling down the memory cell.
Then, for realizing cost reduction, it has been desired to reduce the number of high-cost steps such as lithography, film deposition and etching.